Coon and friends the new family
by miko nakaida
Summary: The alternate dimension of cthulhu is opened again, but it isn't the dark lord who is behind this, a new enemy has appeared. A new family moves to south park Colorado at the same time it happens, which causes suspicion in the small town. Who are they, it is up to coon and friends to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Praise the covenant!

Wind blew vigorously, cascading every inch of the other dimension, the dark oblivion not so painful. A deal has been made, namely a treaty, protecting the humans who decided the deal. The dark lord cthulhu had appeared in a village, due to a sacrificial summoning, which the treaty was placed as. "Oh great lord cthulhu! We have chosen an offering for you" chants the human, who planned the treaty.

Cthulhu grunts, nodding for the man to give him his sacrifice, as he was impatient. Villagers push a girl in her late teens forward, hair being jet black, her gray-blue eyes dilated with fear. " will this girl be acceptable?" He is asked. The dark lord doesn't answer, as his body is surrounded by a strange light, as he had transformed into a human. He had short dirty blonde hair, his eyes being a hazel color, as he stares at her.

" what is your name?" he asks the girl, his eyes looking over her quivered body. She doesn't answer, too afraid to reply, as she is avoiding his gaze. He lifts his hand, the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin, as he makes her look at him. " your name?" he asks. Her lips shake and quiver, his eyes looking into hers, as she softly breathes. " saya kisaragi" she answers in a faint whisper.

Smiling, cthulhu turns to the chief, nodding his head in agreement. " she is perfect" he chuckles, taking saya's free hand. Saya and cthulhu, or curt as she calls him, were married than.

Saya was pregnant, she was having the child of cthulhu, but she was happy. Cthulhu found out from saya, now knowing about her being pregnant, she was carrying his offspring. He felt overjoyed, knowing that the sacrifice, the woman he loved and married is having his child. " your child shall not survive" says a demon.

Cthulhu growls, knowing something is wrong, as the dark lord had been thinking to himself. " Fumito, why are you cruel to saya? What has she done wrong?!" he asks his second in command. Cthulhu knew fumito was not a human, he was an unknown creature, never spoke of in folklores. " you forget my warning, cthulhu" says fumito, whose blue eyes looked into his hazel. " I told you, that your sacrifice, your wife is my blood related sister" he says calmly.

" yes, I remember" cthulhu sighs, looking at fumito. " your own offspring will end us" he growls at cthulhu. Hazel eyes glow yellow, glaring at the man, " our child cannot harm us." Fumito laughs, eyes glowing dark red now, the atmosphere growing heavy. " you forget that my sister and I aren't on good terms" he says with a sharp sigh. Cthulhu stares at him, nodding his head sadly, as he leaves his second in command.

Knowing well that something was wrong, cthulhu reaches his wife "saya, we must leave now" he tells her. As the two leave, saying farewell to their home, they hadn't noticed the glowing yellow eyes of a young girl.

" I see, so they are in the human world" fumito growls as silence fills the room. The girl stands beside him, as fumito pats her head " you've done well, Leslie" he smiles. A smile is shown on her face " thank you father" she giggles. " soon the key to the covenant, shall be mine" he smiles evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Running away.

They ran away for hours, never thinking about their home, as saya held a little girl in her arms. The family had been running away, now for seventeen years, having lived in Massachusetts for the first ten. Saya now named sara, held the little girl close, kissing her head.

Curt placed an arm around Sara's shoulders, his hand now laid on top the girls head, who had fallen asleep. The girl was around seventeen, having pixie cut blood red hair, a very unique type of hair color. Her closed eyes, a beautiful chestnut brown, like the bark of an oak tree. The family rode in a 1987 Toyota Ashton martin, a moving truck driving behind them, as they drove into the small town. " wake up ash, we're almost home" Sara whispers to her daughter.

Ash yawns, opening her eyes, as she looks into her moms eyes. " how do you feel?" curt asks her, concern written in his voice. Ash turned to him, giving him an innocent smile, " I'm ok dad."

Curt smiles back at her, Patting her head, as he stops in front of their home. Moving from the gray house, to the truck, boxes are carried into the house. " looks like we have new neighbors" says randy marsh, who first noticed the moving truck. Sharon marsh nodded, noticing ash moving from the truck, going into the house. " they have a daughter too, at least Stan will get a new friend" she smiled.

Later on at the cartman house, the coon and his friends were in the basement, " why are we here coon?" asks toolshed. The coon turns to the group, his brown eyes examining them, " this is the reason" he says, turning up the volume on his television. " the DP oil company has now caused another spill in the gulf, not only that, but the spill has caused the dimension of cthulhu to open again" said the reporter. On the screen, the young heroes see a different creature, "what the fuck, that is not cthulhu" cries the coon.

Wondertweek and supercraig ran over to their friends, both gasping for air, "d-did you guys hear?" asks wondertweek. The group turned to them, " what?" asks the humankite. " a new family moved to town" supercraig gasps, still catching his breath. " that's no coincidence" says the coon, turning to his friends.

Mary McCormick , walked down the street, groaning in annoyance. Her shoulder blade length, magenta hair blew in the wind, as she keeps walking. "Mary! Over here!" calls her best friend Carla. Mary groans, walking beside her, as they stood in front of the gray house.

" okay, I'll bite" mary says, annoyance could clearly be heard in her voice, " why are we here?" she asks Carla. Sky blue eyes gleam, a smile growing on her lips, as she turns to her friend. " we're gonna say hello to the new girl!" she exclaims with enthusiasm, her arms flailing in the air. " calm down, you act like you're a fucking bomb" mary sighs, punching Carla in her arm. Carla grins at her, as she knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door creeks open, revealing ash Robinson, who looks at them confused.

" can I help you?" she asks the two, staring at them blankly. Mary elbows carla , shrugging to ash's question, as she caught her friends attention. " we've come here to welcome you to south park, I'm carla tweak and this is mary McCormick" says a now grinning carla. Ash nods, as she let's them into her home, her parents meeting the two.

" so where are you from?" carla asks her, as they walk into ash's room. " we originally came from Massachusetts" she smiles at carla as she says this. " we moved her because of my dads job, but I'm happy that I get to meet new people" ash giggles. " well that's just fucked up" says Mary, who was given a glare from carla. Ash only shrugs, looking at them with a smile, " you guys should get going."

Mary and carla nod, leaving the house, ash waving goodbye to them. " ash" calls her father, catching her attention, as she turns to him. She walks over to her father, hugging him, while closing her eyes. " the time has come" he whispers, holding his daughter close to him. His eyes glow yellow, looking out the window, as he growls. " war is coming, and you are our last hope ash" he looks down to her sleeping form, moving strands of her red hair, away from her face. " you will protect the people of south park, you must never forget that, cthylla" he smiles.


End file.
